


Pleasure

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crazy!Jared, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, protective!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared waited for Misha and Jensen to get done with their shower. When they come out, Jared gives Jensen a promise that he'll give him pleasure for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part! Like I said, we are getting back to it being dirty and porny. I think that there'll probably be one more part and the series will finish with that (maybe there will be two, I'm still deciding....). Anyway, thank you for all the kudos I've been getting. Another thing, I've noticed there is some form of bondage in about every single part that I've written for this series.  
> Alright...so maybe I have a bit of a bondage kink. But when has that been a bad thing?  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> I don't own anything or anyone.

Jared had fixed the room to his liking while Jensen and Misha showered, which had been longer than he expected them to take.

While he waited, he got clean himself, then proceeded to sit on the bed while he waited for Misha and Jensen.

He was preparing himself for one or both of them trying to fight against them when they came out, so he kept his switchblade on his, open and where both men would be able to see it.

 

Jensen was the first to walk out of the bathroom. He eyed the door, then Jared with his switchblade.

“I’ll use it if I have too.” Jared said simply. He stood up and moved away from the bed to the door. He saw Misha in the bathroom and smiled. “So are you guys coming out or will I need to take measures to help you out?” He waved the blade around lightly. “Your choice.”

Jensen looked at Misha for a little bit then back to Jared, slowly walking out of the bathroom, keeping Misha behind him at all times.

“Why do you guys think I’m automatically gonna hurt you?” Jared sighed, slightly annoyed. “If you guys don’t do anything bad, I’m not going to punish you.” He said, looking at the two older men. “Besides, today were gonna focus on giving pleasure to Jensen, not pain.”

Jensen face paled slightly as he took in the room and what Jared did too it.

“Why should we focus on my pleasure?” Jensen said, trying to evade whatever things Jared wanted to do with him. “Why…why not focus on your pleasures?”

Jared laughed and took a step forward. “We can worry about those in the future. But for right now, we’ll work with yours.” He was still holding the open switchblade in his hand, and Jensen took a step back.

“How about you close the switchblade, Jared?” Jensen asked.

“Not yet.” Jared shook his head. “I said I won’t harm you guys, and I won’t. But if you guys do something…” He lifted the blade and gave an unnerving smile. “…I’ll have to do something about it, wouldn’t I?”

“We’ll behave.” Misha insisted. “We swear.”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” Jared asked. “Now…Jensen can you stand under the ceiling fan?”

Jensen looked up at the ceiling fan and saw the ropes hanging from it.

“Why?” Jensen asked, looking back to Jared. He felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Maybe because I said too.” Jared asked, taking another step forward. “Now, go.” He motioned with the switchblade.

He watched Jensen walk over and stand under the fan, glancing up at the ropes, before looking back to Jared.

“Now what?” Jensen asked.

“Misha. Tie his hands up.” Jared said, looking over at the other man.

“Me?” Misha squeaked out.

“Yes, you.” Jared rolled his eyes and nodded. “Go.”

Misha walked over to Jensen and released a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry, Jen.” Misha whispered lowly. Jensen raised his arms above his head and placed a light kiss on Misha’s forehead.

“It’s alright.” He said, turning to look at Jared while Misha tied his hands up. “If this is about my pleasure, then why am I being tied up?” He asked.

“Just to make everything easier.” Jared shrugged. When Misha was done, Jared came over to inspect the bonds.

He tugged at them and smiled, deeming them acceptable.

“Good job Misha.” Jared nodded, taking a step back. “Now…stand in front of Jensen and get on your knees.”

Misha’s eyes went wide, but he did what Jared said. Jared went to Jensen’s backside, and Jensen jerked, trying to turn around to see what Jared was planning on doing.

“No.” Jared said, pressing the switchblade to the small of Jensen’s back. “Remain forward.” Jensen stopped moving and looked down at Misha. “Misha, suck Jensen.” Jared looked around and watched Misha take the head of Jensen’s cock in his mouth, and began to suck. Misha hallowed out his cheeks and carefully started to lower on Jensen’s cock.

Jensen gave a small moan and Jared watched happily as Jensen began to harden. He placed the switchblade down on the bed and pressed up against Jensen’s back, grinding his erection against Jensen’s backside.

Then Jared got on his own knees and pulled Jensen’s cheeks apart.

“Jared?” Jensen murmured, trying to focus around the hazy bliss that he was being submerged into by Misha.

“Gonna take care of you, baby.” Jared murmured into the flesh of Jensen’s ass. Then he leaned forward and licked at Jensen’s hole. Jensen gasped and slightly jerked forward, going further in Misha’s mouth. “Shh…” Jared soothed. “I bet your ass still hurts from last night, doesn’t it?” He asked before taking another swipe at Jensen’s hole.

“Y-yes…” Jensen’s breath stuttered.

“Poor baby.” Jared whispered. He licked around Jensen’s hole before plunging his tongue in.

 

Jensen gasped and jerked forward again, but was stopped by Misha, when he grabbed Jensen’s waist, to make sure he didn’t choke.

Jensen groaned and tried to twist out of Misha’s hold, while Jared began to thrust his tongue in and out of Jensen’s tight hole.

Jared pulled back and chuckled softly. “You’re gonna make Misha choke if you keep that up, Jensen.” He went back to Jensen’s hole, licking around it and plunging in again, adding a finger with his tongue.

Jensen shook in Misha’s grasp, from the pleasure of Misha’s mouth on his cock and the pleasure of Jared’s tongue and finger in his hole.

Jared pulled his tongue out and started to thrust his finger in, adding another one, hitting Jensen’s prostate on every other thrust.

He whined and moaned from the pain-pleasure and shuddered feeling his orgasm building. Jared added another finger and started to thrust earnestly, hitting Jensen’s prostate every single time.

“Are you gonna come, Jensen? Gonna come in Misha’s mouth? Gonna get it on his face?” Jared asked, his voice becoming huskily low. Jensen whined again and tried to twist in Misha’s grip again. “Can you even speak properly right now?” Jared laughed. Jensen shook his head and made another high pitched noise. “Come Jensen.”

Jared’s fingers pressed against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen shuttered and came with a loud cry as his hole clenched tightly around Jared’s fingers and his orgasm rocketed through him and into Misha’s mouth.

 

Misha managed to swallow most of it and pulled back, the rest of Jensen’s come running down Misha’s chin. Jared pulled out of Jensen and he whined from the loss of contact on both ends.

Jared looked around at Misha and saw him hard as a rock. Jared glanced down and saw himself achingly hard.

He crawled around and over to Misha, settling in front of Jensen and pulling Misha on him lap.

“I remember how you liked watching us last night, Jensen. That hasn’t changed, right?” Jared asked, reaching around and grabbing onto Misha’s hard member.

Misha whined and humped lightly into Jared’s hand, and Jensen whined slightly, seeing how Misha was in pure bliss.

Jared stroked achingly slow and Misha whined, wanting faster contact.

Jensen groaned and pulled against his bonds. Jared laughed as he saw Jensen’s cock trying to get hard again.

“Do you want to play with us baby?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded viciously, unable to use his voice unless it was to make a high unintelligible noise.

Jared settled Misha onto the floor and got up, grabbing his switchblade and cutting Jensen loose from the ceiling fan.

Jensen started dropping to the floor and Jared caught him, bring him over to where Misha was splayed out.

Jared settled himself back onto the floor and pulled Misha back on his lap, humping lightly, letting Misha feel his hard cock running against his back.

Misha moaned and pressed himself against Jared and grabbed Jensen’s hair when he started licking at the pre-come that was running down Misha’s cock.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck…” Misha panted under his breath.

Jensen lowered his head on Misha’s cock and Misha made a small cry. Jared swiftly moved his hand around to grip the base of Misha’s cock and Misha cried out, unable to have his orgasm.

“No, no. We’re gonna save that load for a little later.” Jared said.

Misha withered and moaned as Jensen sucked on Misha’s erection, hollowing out his cheeks and gripping bruisingly tight on Misha’s hips.

“Need to come. Let me come. Please.” Misha moaned.

“Not yet, baby.” Jared shook his head.

“Please, Jared.” Misha cried out.

“It’ll happen soon, Misha. I promise.” Jared said soothingly into Misha’s ear. “Jen, pull off of Misha.” He ordered.

Jensen whined which made Misha whimper and try to thrust.

“Jensen…” Jared warned.

Jensen pulled off and Jared let go off Misha. He settled Misha to his side and pulled Jensen forward.

“I wanna see this…Misha go to the back of Jensen and fuck him. Jensen, you’re gonna suck me. Alright?”

The two men were too far gone in bliss to object to what Jared wanted. Jensen sunk down on Jared’s hard cock and Misha crawled around, lining his cock with Jensen’s hole and thrusting in.

Jensen moaned around Jared’s cock as Misha began to pound mercilessly into Jared’s backside, making Jensen slide down on Jared’s cock.

Jared began thrusting softly into Jensen’s mouth and gripped his hair tightly, while Misha’s hands went back to Jensen’s hips.

Jensen’s hands went to his own cock, which was, in fact, hard again despite coming only a few minutes ago.

It took only a dozen thrusts for Misha to come with a shout into Jensen, and Jared pulled Jensen back before coming on his face.

Jensen came on the floor with a loud sob, and almost collapsed on it before Jared and Misha caught him.

 

“Misha. Over here.” Jared breathed out, motioning Misha over to him. Misha pulled out, making Jensen whine from loss.

Once Misha had gotten to the other side of Jensen, Jared was moving around to the back of him.

“Get all of my come off his face, Misha.”

Misha leaned down and started sucking and licking at any place where there were pearly white strings of Jared’s orgasm.

Jared leaned down and licked at Jensen’s hole, tasting Misha’s come and smiling.

He began to suck with pleasure which made Jensen moan. When Jared had an ample amount of Misha’s come in his mouth he crawled to Jensen’s face, moving Misha to the side and kissed Jensen, feeding him the come.

Jared repeated the process a few more times before he pulled back and watched Misha and Jensen kiss and rub against each other.

He noticed his own cock hard again, and he stroked it, making small noises until he came with a short shout.

Jensen and Misha turned towards him and Jared gave them a smile.

“I told you I was going to give you pleasure.” He smiled, his eyes slightly glazed over from the bliss.


End file.
